Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat, and particularly relates to a car safety seat.
Description of Related Art
The safety belt attached on the car seat is mainly designed for the adult body, so that it is unable to provide safety and protection for children, and thus the car safety seat suitable for children is gradually developed. The car safety seat is generally mounted on the backseat of the car so as to provide seats for children, and the car safety seat with the exclusive safety belt position the body of children effectively. In response to the growth of children's body, the height of the safety belt on the backrest of the seat of some of the car safety seats is designed as adjustable.
However, the method of adjustment of the safety belt of the car safety seat is generally comparatively inconvenient. The safety belt needs to be detached from the backrest of the seat first, and then the safety belt is reattached to the backrest of the seat at a different height. Therefore, the user's intention to adjust the safety belt of the car safety seat is decreased, so as to decrease the usage rate of the safety belt and a safety environment for children in a car ride cannot be provided. In addition, the safety belt of the car safety seat cannot be adjusted at the seating portion of the seat, so that the child with bigger buttock and bigger pelvis cannot use the safety belt of the car safety seat comfortably.